


A Meeting With Food?

by cresent_multishipper



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresent_multishipper/pseuds/cresent_multishipper
Summary: Adora remained uninvolved in family events with Angella. She only met Angella a few days ago and it's clear she doesn't like her. Can't help but feel scared to be involved. But Glimmer had enough of it and made her join. It's not as bad as she thought.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Meeting With Food?

**Author's Note:**

> Glimmadora week 2020 day 6, Family Dinner. It's a literal one shot so bare with me

A vicious growl had rang out from the bottomless pit of Adora's stomach. It had only been what, a few days since she'd last eaten? She was so nervous from the strong vibes she got from Angella after joining the rebellion. It felt like it wasn't right for her to join what looked like a meeting. But with… food? Glimmer was always inviting her to join them but Adora always made up an excuse. 

Finally Glimmer had enough of the excuses. Tonight she was gonna have Adora join them in the dining hall. "Glim I've already eaten today— you should go on without me-" Glimmer was quick to cut her off. "Nope! You are not using that excuse again, I've had my eye on you the whole day and you haven't eaten."

"But—" Adora gave a sigh of defeat. "What about your mom? I know she doesn't like me, especially since I'm a former Horde soldier…" Glimmer grabbed Adora's hands and stared her in the eyes with a passionate gaze. God those eyes sent Adora's heart beyond the stars and back. "You're overthinking it too much… Besides, mom is seriously hoping you'll join us tonight! That should mean something. Just trust me okay..?"

Adora had her doubts but she loves Glimmer and she trusts her with all her heart. "Okay Glim, I'll be more than happy to join you guys tonight" Glimmer's cheeks brightened with blush, her hair sparkling more than it already is. "Great! I'll let mom know and we can have a nice dinner set up!" Before Adora could ask any questions Glimmer teleported and left a cloud of sparkles behind.   
————————————————

"Bow you gotta help me, Glimmer and her mom invited me for a dinner meeting! What do I wear!?" Adora paced around her room in a panic as time cut in close. Bow had sat down on Adora's bed listening to her. "It's actually called a family dinner- Adora have you never been to a family dinner? It will be fine, it's not something you need to panic about" He reassured her. Adora let out a sigh. "I don't know what I'd even wear, what do I wear?" Bow sat up and set a hand on Adora's shoulder. 

"If you want I can get you some nice clothes so you don't have to wear this." He gestured to the current clothes she wore. Adora gave him an embarrassed but thankful smile. "That would be great. Since it's my first 'Family Dinner' as you call it, I wanna look nice for Glimmer." Bow's face lit up with his confident smirk. "Well as both yours and Glimmer's best friend I will make you look amazing tonight!"

———————————————

Glimmer was sitting at the dinner table somewhat beside her mother. They were waiting on Adora, hoping she didn't decide that she wasn't going to come. Adora came in so sudden it almost startled the two. "Sorry I'm late! Just felt like I should look nice…" She wore a white long sleeve shirt that had a red collar and the cuffs of the sleeves were red as well. Glimmer couldn't help her gaze as she looked her up and down. 

The clothes were so foreign but it looked just right. 

Angella couldn't help but chuckle when she saw the way Glimmer looked at Adora. "Come now, sit and let's enjoy our first family dinner together" Adora wanted to sit next to Glimmer but settled for sitting across from her, it was better being able to stare at her beautifully distinctive features while they ate. Angella was first to start the conversation. 

As they all took the time to talk they bonded together. They are her family. Their first family dinner together is surely one to never be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> While they're having a family dinner, Bow was off sending a letter to his dads and even working on a few new arrows. Hope you guys enjoyed! I promise I'll improve ;w;


End file.
